Job d'été
by Eilwin
Summary: Ca y est ! Sirius, James et Remus ont fait la gaffe de l’année ! Comme punition, ils doivent travailler dans une grande surface au Chemin de Traverse pendant leurs vacances… Que vont-ils encore mijoter pour mettre tout sans dessus dessous? CHAPITRE 5!
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre** : Job d'été

**Auteur** : Eilwin

**Bêta-correctrice-et-co-scénariste**** : **Click (ma sœur, quoi ;-)

**Classé** : G

**Disclaimer** : Tout à JKR, me fait pas de fric en écrivant, pig ?

**Résumé** : Ca y est ! Sirius, James et Remus ont fait la gaffe de l'année ! Comme punition, ils doivent travailler dans une grande surface au Chemin de Traverse pendant leurs vacances… Qui vont-ils rencontrer ? Que vont-ils encore mijoter pour mettre tout sans dessus dessous ? Vous le saurez en lisant ! SB/OC, JP/LE r r

**Note** : C'est ma première fic /petit larme/ et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. C'est au sujet des maraudeurs (sans le sale rat, je ne pouvais pas le mettre…) et donc il n'y a pas le méchant voldy ni de balafré, c'est très romantique et tout mimi, j'espère que vous aimerez :D J'y ait mis tout mon cœur heu n'exagérons rien…Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre1**

**_La vieille folle et le molosse baveux contre les Maraudeurs intrépides._**

- Alors les gars, cette escapade ? demanda impatiemment Sirius.

- Sois patient, tempéra Remus. Il faut agir au bon moment si l'on veut que l'opération réussisse…

- Mais ça fait des heures qu'on attend ! répliqua vivement Sirius.

Avant que Remus ait pu ouvrir la bouche, James les stoppa :

- Arrêtez vous deux ! Vous allez nous faire repérer !

Un cœur de grognements se fit entendre et James ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était les meilleurs amis du monde ; toujours partants pour leurs petites escapades, nocturnes ou diurnes, et aventures en tout genre...

James croisa le regard de Sirius et lui fit un clin d'œil :

- Ne sois pas si impatient, Patmol, dit-il d'un air faussement sévère. Pense que dans moins d'une heure, la vieille folle et son maudit clébard vont enfin payer pour tout ce qu'ils nous ont fait subir ces dernières années.

A ces mots, les deux coéquipiers se détendirent.

-Et bien ce sera pas un mal, grogna Sirius. A chaque fois qu'on vient chez toi, Jamesie, ça ne rate pas. Sa - hum - charmante maîtresse nous oblige à venir chez elle goûter ses nouvelles mixtures plus infâmes et les unes que les autres. Tu te souviens la fois où elle nous avait gavés de bonbons aux herbes pour être sûre qu'on aie plus envie de se sauver ?

- Il faut dire aussi que ça faisait quatre fois qu'on essayait de s'échapper par la fenêtre, fit remarquer Remus avec un sourire.

- Et d'ailleurs, continua James avec véhémence, on aurait réussi si son sale molosse ne nous avait pas attaqués.

Cette pensée arracha à Sirius une grimace d'horreur.

- Quel horrible cabot ! Je suis certain qu'il voulait faire de mes superbes cuisses d'athlète son repas principal. Mais je me serais débattu corps et âme pour défendre ma si précieuse musculature, qui fait d'ailleurs tomber toutes les filles de Poudlard…

-Dis donc, bourreau des cœurs, si tu nous disais si la voie est libre, mmmhh ? le taquina Remus.

- Oui, parce que l'air de rien, ça empeste, ici, dit James en faisant mine de se boucher le nez.

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil par dessus la poubelle derrière laquelle ils s'étaient cachés.

- La voie est plus que libre mon général ! répondit-il, tout son corps au garde à vous.

- Repos soldat ! lança Remus avec sérieux.

Puis, il ajouta, le sourire aux lèvres :

- Ah, qu'est-ce que j'adore dire ça !

- Voilà un futur général d'armée tout frais tout neuf, le taquina Sirius avec un sourire narquois.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel.

- Idiot, répliqua-t-il.

- C'est vraiment dommage que Peter n'ait pas pu venir cette année, soupira James. Je suis sûr qu'il aurait été ravi de pouvoir chanter une berceuse à Choupette !

- Ce n'est tout de même pas de notre faute si il a oublié de prévenir ses parents des dates qu'on avait prévues, maugréa Sirius.

-Peter est une véritable tête de linotte, on aurait dû plus faire attention, déclara Remus.

James jeta un nouveau coup d'œil par dessus la poubelle.

-Bon, il est deux heures piles et il n'y a toujours personne. On devrait peut-être y aller, maintenant, déclara James. Opération « neutralisation d'une vieille chouette défraîchie et aussi ridée qu'une pomme pourrie et son vieux molosse baveux et mangeur de cuisses d'athlètes », Plan A !

-Dis-donc, Cornedrue, tu n'aurais pas pu trouver un nom plus long par hasard ? lâcha son meilleur ami en roulant des yeux.

-On peut dire que ça colle bien au personnage…ajouta malicieusement Remus, avant de pouffer de rire.

- N'est-ce pas ?, dit James en bombant le torse.

Mrs Pringles était l'une des voisines de James. La cinquantaine bien entamée, moldue de son état, elle était connue dans le quartier pour bichonner son chien (nommé gracieusement Choupette, et même si c'était un mâle) comme s'il s'agissait de son propre enfant. Et quand elle ne se livrait pas à son activité favorite, elle cuisinait. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment ce que les Maraudeurs appelaient « cuisiner ».

Elle était surnommée « la sorcière des fourneaux » par les moldus des environs. Et pour cause : elle faisait cuire ses pâtes dans du lait, adorait les crêpes aux orties, buvait de la liqueur de jus de viande, consommait son fromage deux semaines après la date de péremption pour leur donner plus de goût (du moins le disait-elle), se préparait des cocktails champignon-orange, mangeait du poisson cru, fourrait ses calamars de pâte à gaufre pour le nouvel an et en offrait à chaque famille de la rue (d'ailleurs, le lendemain les habitants avaient à peu près tous un calamar bien dissimulé dans leur poubelle), et mangeait des algues pour le petit déjeuner.

Mais le plus horrible pour les pauvres habitants de Greenwitch Village, c'était le jour de son anniversaire, le 27 août. Pour l'occasion, Mrs Pringles invitait tous les gens du village chez elle et leur préparait sa spécialit : Le _Pringles__ Cake_, appelé communément et plus couramment « _Calamity__ Cake_ » ou « _Nauseous__ Cake_ » par les Maraudeurs. Sa composition changeait tous les ans, et l'année dernière, elle leur avait préparé un gâteau au chocolat, agrémenté de petits lardons cuits à la poêle, de persil frais et de quelques tranches d'ail, décoré de morceaux de melon et de feuilles de chou, le tout recouvert de crème chantilly au safran et d'une sauce à l'olive.

Après leur premier été passé chez James, Sirius, Remus et Peter avaient compris pourquoi leur ami était toujours un peu nauséeux à la rentrée.

Il y eut un moment de silence dans les buissons qui entouraient la maison de Mrs Pringles durant lequel les trois garçons se préparaient mentalement au méfait qu'ils allaient accomplir.

- Est-ce qu'on a tout ? demanda calmement Remus.

Sirius ouvrit son sac et vérifia.

- La cape d'invisibilité - merci mon cher Jamesie, ta précieuse cape va encore nous aider à accomplir une bonne cause et la très belle trouvaille des moldus ; le somnifère, je suis fin prêt !

- Et moi j'ai nos _délicieux_ gâteaux que nous avons gentiment préparés de nos peites mains de chefs, dit James en montrant son paquet

- Très bien, on peut y aller, espérons seulement que Choupette ne nous causera pas de problèmes…déclara Remus en se levant.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu sais que je suis un vrai pro ! le rassura Sirius avec un clin d'œil.

Remus n'était rassuré qu'à moitié, il savait que Sirius se laissait facilement allé. Il vérifia si la voie était toujours libre et les trois garçons s'élancèrent dans la rue.

- Au fait Jamesie, j'ai trouvé ton nom de code ! s'écria Sirius avec enthousiasme Machin t'iras comme un gant !

- Machin ?répéta James déconcerté. C'est d'accord mais je me permets de trouver le tien, Bidule.

- Vachement original tout ça, glissa Remus avec un sourire, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la petite maison de pierres grises. Je dirais même très raffin

- Tu as peut-être quelque chose d'autre à proposer, « encyclopédie sur pattes », mmhh ? répliqua vivement Sirius.

- « Encyclopédie sur pattes » ? Pas mal Patmol, mais un peu long, dit James.

- Je pourrais au moins signaler mon avis ? s'indigna Remus.

- Non ! répondirent Sirius et James d'une même voix.

- Je vois… se résigna Remus

- Pour toi ce sera Truc ! déclara fièrement James.

- Je suppose que je devrais me réjouir de mon nouveau nom de code, n'est-ce pas ? soupira Remus.

- Evidemment, c'est un honneur d'être… commença Sirius.

- Chut ! intima brusquement James.

Les autres garçons se turent et regardèrent aux alentours. Deux personnes venaient de faire leur apparition une ou deux maisons plus loin.

- Attention les Fisher sont l ! dit James. Sirius, il ne faut pas qu'ils te voient !

Sirius, vif comme l'éclair, plongea derrière un buisson avec l'adresse d'un cascadeur professionnel jouant dans James Bond.

- Hey vous avez vu ce superbe plongeon ? chuchota-t-il, fier de lui. Allez, je file, Choupette m'attend. On se revoit plus tard !

Et sur ce, il disparut derrière une rangée d'épicéas sans un bruit. Remus se tourna vers James :

- Prêt ?

Le garçon aux cheveux en bataille inspira profondément récapitulant intérieurement les différentes étapes du plan.

- Prêt, confirma-t-il avec un hochement de tête plein de conviction.

Les deux garçons se dirigèrent d'un pas résolu vers la maison de Mrs Pringles. Arrivés au pas de la porte, Remus sonna.

- Rajuste ta cravate, souffla Remus alors qu'ils entendaient du bruit venant de l'intérieur.

- Au fait, pourquoi on a mis des cravates ? demanda James en s'exécutant. On est en été, elle va se douter de quelquech…

Mais il ne put achever sa phrase : après force cliquetis de serrures, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, révélant une femme rondouillarde au visage ridé et au double-menton, avec des cheveux noirs grisonnants et des mains recouvertes d'une substance inconnue et présumée dangereuse.

- James chéri ! s'exclama-t-elle en l'étreignant, répandant ainsi une odeur de sueur et d'abricot en même temps. Oh mon choupinet, je suis tellement contente de te revoir !

Manquant d'étouffer, James lança un appel au secours à Remus, qui y répondit par un petit sourire narquois.

- Avec ton école, on ne se voit plus jamais ! continua de se plaindre Mrs Pringles en le libérant un peu de son étreinte. Oh, mais comme tu as grandiiii ! Laisse moi te regarder...

Elle lui prit le visage entre ses mains poisseuses et s'écarta de lui pour mieux le contempler. Remus, derrière elle, était secoué d'un fou rire silencieux.

- Mais comme tu es beau ! s'écria Mrs Pringles, hystérique.

James marmonna un vague « merci » en fusillant Remus du regard.

- Et toi mon garçon, comment t'appelles-tu encore ? demanda Mrs Pringles alors que James essayait de se débarrasser discrètement de la pâte gluante collée à ses joues.

- Heu, Remus, Mrs Pringles, répondit le garçon en essayant de se reprendre.

- Ah oui, je me souviens de toi, maintenant ! Tu es celui qui adorait mes biscuits aux algues ! Ooooh, comme je suis contente de te revoir !

La vieille femme étreignit alors Remus, apparemment ravie que quelqu'un apprécie sa cuisine (du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait !)

Ce fut au tour de James de lancer un sourire narquois au pauvre Remus, qui ne savait plus quoi faire pour se débarrasser de la bonne femme.

- Heu, Mrs Pringles ? hésita-t-il à sauver son ami de l'embarras.

-Oui, mon choupinet ?

James se retint de grogner au surnom.

- Et bien, en fait, c'est ma mère qui nous envoie pour vous offrir ces gâteaux, dit-il en lui tendant le paquet de carton blanc. En remerciement.

Mrs Pringles eut l'air ravi.

- C'est vraiment très gentil de sa part. Mais entrez-donc, pour que l'on puisse goûter à ces merveilles !

James pâlit considérablement. Goûter aux immondes gâteaux qu'ils avaient concoctés n'était pas du tout au programme.

- Ben, heu, c'est que… Heu… Mais on…

- Pas de mais ! ordonna Mrs Pringles en les poussant à l'intérieur et en refermant la porte.

Les deux garçons furent alors assaillis par une odeur indescriptible… c'est-à-dire l'odeur habituelle de la maison. Plissant le nez, ils suivirent Mrs Pringles dans le salon.

- J'ai toujours dit que ta mère était un véritable cordon bleu, choupinet, dit-elle en les invitant à s'asseoir.

James et Remus prirent le divan en face de celui où se trouvait Choupette, qui ronflait comme un dragon en laissant échapper quelques filets de bave sur le fauteuil rouge.

- Uh, vous n'êtes pas mal non plus, la conforta Remus au prix d'un grand effort.

- … dans le genre « sorci » Ouch !

Après lui avoir écrasé le pied, Remus lança à James un regard réprobateur.

- Tu es vraiment un amour, Remi, dit Mrs Pringles, rayonnante, en caressant le tête de Choupette.

- Heu, moi, c'est Remus, Mrs…

- En plus, tu as des yeux magnifiques, quelqu'un te l'as déjà dit ?

Remus eut alors l'air plus mal à l'aise que jamais auparavant.

- Heu… merci, Mrs Pringles, marmonna-t-il en donnant un coup d'œil furibond à James, qui riait silencieusement à côté de lui.

- Oh !

Mrs Pringles se leva, l'air affolé.

- J'ai complètement oublié de vous servir du th ! s'exclama-t-elle en désignant la théière et une tasse sur la petite table de bois. Ne bougez pas, je vais cherchez deux autres tasses.

James bondit sur ses pieds, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine se rappelant juste à temps que Sirius s'y trouvait.

- NON !

Mrs Pringles se retourna, l'air étonné.

- Heu, je veux dire… Laissez-moi aller les chercher, restez assise dans le divan à discuter avec Remus, ne vous fatiguez surtout pas…

Tremblant, James attendit sa réponse. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, elle s'écria :

- Oh, mais quel gentleman ! Je pensais que ça ne se faisait plus, de nos jours !

James prit un air faussement modeste.

- Mais c'est tout naturel, Mrs Pringles.

Remus se mit à tousser derrière lui. James lui adressa un regard furieux et s'élança vers la cuisine.

Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il ne vit rien de spécial, à part… A part un morceau de chaussure sur le report de la fenêtre. Il referma précautionneusement la porte et murmura :

- Sirius !

- C'est moi ! répondit celui-ci, tout excité.

- Il faut que tu fasses gaffe, l'ami, l'avertit James, notre top modèle aime faire des va-et-vient. Je ne pourrai pas tout le temps y aller à sa place, pig ?

-Ouais, ouais…fit Sirius, qui n'écoutait pas un mot de ce que disait son meilleur ami. Je suis un pro, Jamesie, ne l'oublie pas !

- Pro ou pas on a affaire à un spécimen rare, renchérit James.

Pendant que Sirius passait sans problème la fenêtre, James prit deux tasses et revint dans le salon.

Mrs Pringles les servit et Remus regarda avec dégoût sa tasse, repensant aux plats que Mrs Pringles leur avait déjà fait goûter.

- Oh non ! Les cuillères ! s'écria la moldue.

Elle se leva et se dirigeait vers la cuisine lorsque James la stoppa.

- Mai voyons Mrs Pringles ! Laissez-moi faire et détendez vous.

- Allons mon petit James adoré, ça me fait plaisir de faire ça pour vous !

- Non, non, j'insiste.

Et sans attendre la réponse il s'engagea dans la cuisine où Sirius était entrain de se gaver de bonbons.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, Patmol ?! s'écria James

- Comme tu le vois, je mange, répondit tout simplement Sirius. Ces caramels sont la seule chose mangeable ici…

- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, « ventre à pattes ». lança James

- On est plus efficace le ventre plein, Jamesie, c'est connu ! répondit Sirius, dégustant un nouveau bonbon et en gratifiant son meilleur ami du célèbre clin d'œil siriusien.

James prit les petites cuillères et rappela une dernière fois à Sirius qu'il ferait mieux de s'y mettre.

Revenant dans le salon, ils purent enfin boire le thé. Après en avoir bu une gorgée, nos deux amis se regardèrent, les mains contre leurs bouches. Le thé était aussi ignoble que le calamar fourré à la pâte à gaufre.

C'est alors qu'ils entendirent un bruit venant de la cuisine. Remus et James échangèrent un regard significatif.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Mrs Pringles.

- Oh… C'est moi, hum hum, toussota Remus.

- Vous avez un mal de gorge en plein été, Remi ? demanda Mrs Pringles, l'air inquiet.

- Hum, heu, oui, j'ai tendance à prendre très vite froid, mentit lamentablement Remus, sans prendre la peine de lui faire remarquer qu'elle avait une nouvelle fois déformé son prénom.

Mrs Pringles le regarda, les sourcils levés mais finit par boire une gorgée de thé sans rien dire. Elle ouvrit la boite de gâteau et, l'air ravi, elle en présenta un à chacun. Remus et James échangèrent un regard, et fixèrent leur biscuit sans rien dire. Il contenait un laxatif très puissant et faisait passer à quiconque le mangerait une nuit des plus… _désagréables_. Discrètement, ils cassèrent un morceau dans leur main et le fourrèrent dans leur poche.

- Ces gâteaux sont très bons, en effet, dit Mrs Pringles avec un regard appréciateur.

- Oui, très bons… marmonnèrent James et Remus en faisant semblant de mâcher.

- Et vos amis, les deux garçons qui étaient là l'année passée… interrogea Mrs Pringles en caressant la tête de Choupette, son gâteau à moitié mangé en main.

- Ah, Sirius et Peter ? Bah, heu… balbutia James en lançant un regard à Remus. En vacances ! Ils sont en vacances, c'est ça.

- Ah bon… Et vos études, ça va ?

- Oui, oui, tout va bien, répondit James.

- Pas trop dur, les mathématiques ? Je dois avouer que je n'aimais pas trop à votre âge…

- Heu…

- Ca va, répondit Remus, préférant éviter que James ne dise une bêtise. Les chiffres, ça nous connaît, n'est-ce pas, James ?

James hocha vigoureusement la tête et porta sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres avant de faire une grimace indéfinissable. Ils parlèrent un peu de ce que James et Remus comptaient faire pendant leurs vacances, et Remus était en train de lui expliquer leur programme quand soudain, Mrs Pringles s'écria :

- Oh ! Il faut A B S O L U M E N T que vous goûtiez mes petits fours au crabe et à la fraise ! C'est un délice, sans me vanter…

Elle gloussa sans retenue et se leva.

- Je vais les chercher, se pressa James.

- Non, j'y vais, objecta-t-elle, toute excitée.

Avant que quiconque ait pu dire « non d'un nain chantant ! », elle se précipita dans la cuisine, tandis que son molosse, réveillé en sursaut par sa maîtresse, se levait paresseusement et venait baver sur les genoux de Remus.

- Oh oh ! paniqua le garçon, sans se rendre compte du chien. On est cuit…

Tout se passa alors très vite. Ils entendirent un cri aigu venant de le cuisine, Choupette s'y précipita, le son d'un ver brisé parvint à leurs oreilles, et, enfin, Sirius (ou plutôt la _tête de Sirius_) apparut derrière la porte de la cuisine.

- On est repérés ! lança-t-il en se précipitant sur eux.

- Elle t'a vu comme ça ?! paniqua James.

Sirius acquiesça d'un air ennuyé et James lâcha un juron.

- Fichons le camp !

- C'est pire que ce que je pensais, dit Remus en les suivant.

Ils foncèrent vers la porte, mais, comble de malchance, elle était fermée.

- Mais elle est complètement parano ma parole ! s'énerva Sirius en enlevant sa cape.

- VOYOU ! CHENAPAN ! REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ET TU VERRAS CE QUI ARRIVE A CEUX QUI OSENT S'EN PRENDRE A CHOUPETTE !

Paralysés, les trois garçons se tournèrent vers la porte de la cuisine. Devant elle se tenait une Mrs Pringles enragée, un club de golfe à la main, et à côté d'elle Choupette, qui montrait les dents.

- De mieux en mieux, souffla Remus.

- QUOI ?! s'écria Mrs Pringles en les voyant tous les trois. AH ! J'AI COMPRIS ! VOUS TENEZ AVEC LUI ET VOUS AVEZ VOULU FAIRE DIVERSION AVEC CES GÂTEAUX ! ET BIEN C'EST RATE, ET VOUS ALLEZ PAYER POUR AVOIR ESSAYE D'EMPOISONNER CHOUPETTE !

Avec un cri de guerre, elle s'élança vers eux en brandissant sa crosse.

- Vous savez quoi ? demanda Remus en fixant le chien et sa maîtresse avec un air paniqué. J'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec une fesse en moins. A l'étage !

- Une fesse en moins ? gémit Sirius alors que James et Remus l'entraînaient dans les escaliers de bois et que Mrs Pringles s'élançait à leur poursuite. Mais ce serait horrible ! Vous imaginez ma réputation si…

- Sirius, arrête de jacasser ! ordonna James, agacé. On a un plus gros problème que tes fesses !

Personne ne dit un mot de plus. Arrivés à l'étage, ils ouvrirent la porte la plus proche et s'y engouffrèrent. C'était une chambre. Elle était poussiéreuse, sûrement inutilisée depuis un bon bout de temps. Le mobilier était ancien et le lit bancal.

- Sous le lit ! cria Remus en les entraînant.

- Mais enfin, c'est stupide, on a la cape d'invisibilité et…

- On ne tiendra jamais tous les trois sous la cape !

Ils se jetèrent sous le lit et se turent, retenant presque leur respiration. Ils entendirent des bruits venant du couloir. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et ils virent des horribles pantoufles aux motifs écossais et quatre grosses pattes.

- HA HA ! JE VOUS TIENS ! s'écria Mrs Pringles, dans un état qui oscillait entre l'excitation et la rage.

Et, sous les yeux ébahis de Remus et Sirius, James fut traîné par les pieds et sorti de leur cachette. ¨Paniqués, les deux garçons firent de même.

- Petits voyous ! Vous allez voir ce qui arrive aux gens qui osent entrer chez moi et essayent d'empoisonner mon pauvre Choupette !

Là-dessus, elle serra un peu plus les chevilles de James et le traîna à travers toute la pièce.

-Rendez-le nous, vieille folle ! rugit Sirius, tandis que Remus et lui saisissaient les poignets de James.

Ils commencèrent à tirer chacun de leur côté. Malgré le surplus de poids et le vieil âge de Mrs Pringles, il fallait avouer qu'elle était plutôt tenace…

- Arrêtez de m'écarteler ! les supplia James.

- Désolé l'ami, c'est pour ton bien, dit Sirius, ne voyant pas choupette s'approcher dangereusement de lui.

Lorsqu'il s'en aperçut enfin, il était trop tard, le molosse était déjà entrain de s'attaquer au bas de son pantalon.

-MES FESSES ! hurla le pauvre garçon, au bord du désespoir.

Mais il se ressaisit bien vite et voulut prendre sa baguette. Mais ce fut sans compter Remus lui prit le poignet pour l'en empêcher.

-_Pas ici _! s'écria-t-il.

Comme il ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie devant les moldus, Sirius se résigna à donner un bon coup de pied dans la gueule baveuse du chien. Celui-ci valsa en arrière en glapissant de douleur, provoquant une fontaine de bave.

-Choupette ! hurla Madame Pringles, lâchant instantanément James et en se précipitant vers sa boule de poil adorée.

Sautant sur l'occasion, les trois garçons se relevèrent et coururent vers la porte.

- Allons-nous en ! cria James.

Les deux compères ne se firent pas prier, et ils descendirent les escaliers quatre à quatre. Arrivés en bas, ils décidèrent de passer par la fenêtre de la cuisine pour sortir, ce qu'ils firent non sans mal. Ils se mirent alors à courir comme des déments, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'ils eurent atteint la poubelle qui les avait cachés un peu plus tôt. Ils s'effondrèrent sur le sol et s'adossèrent contre le mur.

- On l'a échapper belle ! dit Sirius, reprenant son souffle.

- Oui, souffla Remus en s'épongeant le front. Là, c'était tout juste. Les gars, promettez-moi de ne plus jamais refaire un truc pareil.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, Rem', dit Sirius en hochant vigoureusement la tête. Plus jamais. Hey !

- Quoi ? demanda Remus, paniqué.

- C'est quoi le truc que t'as sur le genoux ?

Remus baissa la tête et fit une grimace.

- Oh non, gémit-il. Choupette a bavé sur mon jean !

- Yeurk, fut tout ce que put dire Sirius, dégoûté.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers James, qui n'avait encore rien dit.

- James, ça va ? demanda Sirius, inquiet.

Le garçon à lunettes se tourna vers eux, pâle comme un mort.

- Maman va nous tuer ! gémit-il.


	2. Chapitre 2

**_Chapitre 2 : Chez notre ami Jean-Louis_**

- Vous n'avez même pas idée des conséquences de vos actes ! singea James dans une piteuse imitation de Mrs Potter.

Ses deux acolytes éclatèrent de rire. Lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés de leur expédition ils n'avaient pas pu échapper au savon de Mrs Potter dont leurs exploits étaient parvenus aux oreilles. Ils étaient consignés dans leur chambre pour le souper mais ce n'était pas encore bien méchant.

- Vous avez attaqué une moldue et son chien ! continua James avec une grimace indéfinissable. Mrs Pringles aurait très bien pu découvrir ce que vous étiez. Vous et votre insouciance avez mis en péril toute la société sorcière et blablabla et blablabla…Vous allez devoir travailler dans une grande surface pour sorciers pendant une semaine. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?

Nouvel éclat de rire. Malgré l'annonce de la punition, les trois maraudeurs étaient de très bonne humeur (ce qui énerva d'avantage Mrs Potter lors du sermon)

- D'un côté ta mère a raison James, avoua Remus.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules, pas tout à fait convaincu.

- La seule chose qui aurait pu arriver de grave, commença Sirius, c'est que je transforme ce sale molosse baveux en crapaud. Et je l'aurais fait avec une joie immense si tu ne m'avais pas arrêté.

- On ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de lancer un sort devant une moldue et tu le sais ! se défendit Remus.

- Tu ne pourrais pas avoir tort pour une fois ? se lamenta Sirius, arborant une moue particulièrement hilarante.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et le débat reprit vite.

- Cela dit, le meilleur moment c'était sans aucun doute la tête de James lorsqu'on venait de s'échapper « Maman va nous tuer ! », singea Remus avec un petit air moqueur qui lui valut un coup d'épaule de la part de James.

- J'avais de bonnes raisons de m'inquiéter ! s'indigna James. Tu as vu le savon qu'on s'est pris ?

- Moi je trouve que travailler une semaine dans un magasin sorcier ce n'est pas encore trop sadique, constata Sirius. Enfin, je veux dire par rapport au soulagement d'avoir fait tourner Mrs Pringles en bourrique.

- Ouaip, je prie pour tomber sur le rayon « sucrerie ». Merlin, entends ma prière ! dit James s'agenouillant.

- Ca m'étonnerait fort. Rien qu'à sentir l'odeur de tes baskets je parie sur le rayon « fromages », railla Remus.

- Bien envoyé, Remus, le félicita Sirius avec un clin d'œil (LE clin d'œil qui faisait tomber beaucoup de filles à Poudlard)

- Mais c'est faux ! s'offusqua James.

- Ah oui ? Et bien je te propose de les sentir. Si tu ne meurs pas asphyxié après la première fois que tu les humes, tu pourras nous dire si elles sentent la rose ! lâcha Sirius.

James lança alors son oreiller sur Sirius. Et la soirée se termina en vrai champ de bataille. Remus n'avait pas été épargné et il fût plus d'une fois écraser par me célèbre «le Hugh ! », saut qu'avaient baptisé James et Sirius il y a de cela deux ans lors d'une bataille inoubliable dans les dortoirs de Poudlard. Au milieu de la bataille, James et Sirius ont sautés simultanément sur le pauvre Remus allongé sur le lit, reprenant vainement son souffle et ont entendu le loup-garou expiré, à demi en s'étranglant, pousser un « hugh ! » de douleur (heureusement pour lui ce jour-là, les deux autres zigotos étaient tellement euphoriques d'avoir trouvé un titre à leur magnifique saut qu'ils lâchèrent prise et il pût enfin prendre une bonne bouffée d'air.)

Quand l'armistice fut annoncé, ils purent voir l'étendue des dégâts ; toute la chambre était sens-dessus dessous et par endroits des plumes volaient encore.

- Les gars, je crois qu'une séance « Monsieur Propre » s'impose si on veut ne pas passer le reste de notre vie dans ce magasin, dit James.

Il était deux heures du matin lorsque les maraudeurs se mirent au lit, exténués d'avoir tant ranger, nettoyer, replacer, plier, épousseter la chambre, devenue brillante comme un sou neuf.

Ils furent réveillés à huit heures par Nelson, le valet de James. Nelson était grand, mince et les cheveux bruns foncés qui viraient doucement au gris. Bien qu'il eût déjà une cinquantaine d'années, il n'en restait pas moins vif et aimable. Il était quelque peu taquin et, pour lui, les traditions et les coutumes passaient en premier, ainsi que les bonnes manières. Il portait le costume traditionnel des domestiques, sombre et discret.

- Debout tout le monde ! C'est aujourd'hui que votre martyr commence ! blagua-t-il.

- Vraiment le truc à pas dire si tu veux qu'on se lève, Nelson, marmonna James.

- Et je parie que le jour n'est même pas encore levé, revenez dans deux heures, ajouta Sirius

- Allons de forts jeunes hommes comme vous. Si de jeunes donzelles voyaient ça… les égaya Nelson .

D'un coup les trois garçons se levèrent d'un bond, se précipitant dans la salle de bain. Nelson sourit. « Rien de mieux que d'émoustiller leur virilité. » se dit-il.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Remus, James et Sirius descendirent prendre le petit-déjeuner. Les yeux ensommeillés et baillant toutes les trente secondes, ils s'apprêtèrent pour le départ qui s'annonçait plus que difficile, vu l'état dans lequel ils étaient. Comme lorsque James s'apprêtait à partir et que Remus l'interrompit en lui signalant qu'il avait mis sont manteau à l'envers.

- Je ne pourrai pas venir vous rechercher, donc débrouillez-vous pour revenir à cinq heures à la maison, les avertit Mrs Potter.

- A tout à l'heure, dirent-ils en cœur mais sans joie.

- Chemin de traverse ! s'écria James.

Et ils se retrouvèrent aussitôt dans la célèbre allée pleine de boutiques en tous genres. Ce n'était pas encore l'heure des achats pour cette nouvelle rentrée et par conséquent, la rue était presque déserte. Ils marchèrent un petit moment devant les boutiques et les étales, se revoyant à onze ans ébahis par toutes ces merveilles. Ils passèrent devant la boutique de balais et Remus leva les yeux au ciel en voyant les deux sportifs , collés le nez contre la vitre. Ils arrivèrent en fin d'allée et il n'y avait toujours aucune trace de grande surface.

- Dites-moi, vous vous souveniez d'une grande surface au chemin de Traverse ? demanda Sirius.

- Je me posais la même question, Patmol, lui répondit Remus

- Ta mère aurait-elle eu l'envie subite de nous faire travailler à la boutique de balais ? -espéra Sirius, les yeux rêveurs.

- Espérons! s'écria James en faisant le geste de prière.

Au même moment un vieil homme plutôt petit, mince, au front dégarni et portant de grandes lunettes rondes, qui lui donnait un air de mouche, s'avança près d'eux.

- Vous devez être les trois punis, je me trompe ? questionna la mouche.

Les adolescents acquiescèrent. Les choses avaient le mérite d'être claire avec lui !

- Suivez-moi, leur fit-il.

Les maraudeurs lui emboîtèrent le pas. La mouche les emmena dans une allée perpendiculaire au chemin de traverse et s'arrêta devant une maison quelque peu délabrée et à l'allure vieillotte. Sur la façade un écriteau indiquait : « Supérette Jean-Louis ». Les trois ados se regardèrent, se demandant si cette petite maison pouvait être la grande surface que Mrs Potter leur avait décrite. Ils y entrèrent faisant sonner une clochette qui devait être là depuis un bon bout de temps vu son état et sans crier gare, le lieu changea instantanément ; la maison délabrée laissa place à une grande surface bien entretenue, propre comme un sou neuf.

- Wouaw ! laissa échapper Sirius, fasciné par le changement plutôt radical.

- Je me présente, commença la mouche, je suis Jean-Louis, le patron. Mrs Potter m'a mis au courant. Mais avant toute chose, j'aimerais vous faire un petit breefing…

Les jeunes hommes se regardèrent, s'attendant au pire cas qui pourrait leur arriver ; un fana des réglements et du respect de celui-ci. Pas du tout le même mode de fonctionnement que nos trois amis.

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau du « patron » comme il voulait qu'on l'appelle et y découvrirent plusieurs tableaux qui devaient sans doute représenter ses ancêtres. L'ensemble était plutôt simple ; bureau, armoire, chaises et lampe de chevet ainsi que le superbe écriteau en lettre d'or sur son bureau.

- Alors, commença-t-il avec un air ravi qui avertit les maraudeurs que le patron adorait faire son discours aux nouveaux, j'aimerais que vous sachiez avant tout les trois règles d'or ;Premièrement, ne jamais manquer de respect envers un client. Ici le client et le roi et s'il réclame quelque chose, débrouillez-vous pour lui dégoter ce qu'il veut ! Deuxièmement, ne pas toucher à la marchandise des rayons. C'est bien compris ?

Les maraudeurs grimacèrent. C'était raté pour leur stock de bièrreaubeurre…

- Et troisièmement, vous devrez travailler à midi aussi en aidant le personnel au restaurant du magasin. Cette fois-ci vous êtes dispensé de cette tache mais demain je compte sur vous. Ah oui, je vous avertis que vous n'êtes pas les seuls employés donc soyez aimables avec eux aussi bien qu'avec les clients. Pour ce qui est de tout ce qui ets vestimentaire, je vous prierais d'aborder une tenue décente ainsi que le tablier du magasin. Les horaires sont simples vous commencez dès maintenant, vous finissez à seize heures. Une chose encore, l'accès aux sous-sols sont interdis, c'est là où nous fabriquons notre célèbre recette de chewing-gum (il prit un air important en bombant le torse) Est-ce clair ?

D'une part, le « patron » leur rappelait un peu McGonagall lors de la répartition des maisons, sévère et aimant la bonne conduite, le portrait craché du professeur de métamorphose. Mais tant d'autorité de ne faisait que renforcer leur besoin de liberté.

- Très clair monsieur, heu, patron ! fit Sirius à la manière d'un soldat.

Les deux autres rirent dans leurs barbes mais le patron ne sembla pas comprendre l'allusion.

- Vous pouvez commencer, dit-il en leur tendant trois tabliers portant la tête du patron comme logo et y était inscrit « Venez chez Jean-louis, un rapport qualité-prix ! »comme slogan.

- Il est vraiment parano ce gars, à ses yeux on est des délinquants tout droits sortis de maison de bonne con duite ! s'exclama James lorsqu'ils furent dans les rayons.

- Et mégalo avec ça, pouffa Remus en montrant le logo du tablier.

- Ca va pas être de la tarte…se lamenta Sirius.

Ils regardèrent les allées d'un œil critique et s'émerveillèrent devant le balai automatique que les enfants pouvaient enfourcher en mettant une pièce. James avait les yeux brillants d'un enfant qui veut absolument acheter une sucette dans un magasin de sucrerie.

- Dès qu'il voit un balais celui-là …constata Remus.

- Et encore, celui-là c'est un faux…continua Sirius.

Avant que James ait eu le temps de répliquer, une voix se fit entendre du fond de l'allée en provenance du bureau du patron.

- Encore une chose ! Potter et Lupin au rayon produits laitiers et Black au rayon bonbons. Il faut diviser pour mieux régner ! fit-il avec un sourire satisfait

Et il partit sans dire un mot de plus.

- On dit aussi l'union fait la force, grommela James. Il m'énerve déj

- H ! Mais c'est pas juste ! Je suis tout seul ! se fâcha Sirius, outré.

- Te plains pas, t'es dans le rayon bonbons ! lui rétorqua Remus avec un sourire.

- Ah oui ! se réjouit Sirius qui avait perdu son air ronchon pour laisser place à un air ravi.

- On se rejoint tout à l'heure l'ami, l'encouragea James. Et essaies de ne pas dévaliser tout le rayon !

- Je te promets _d'essayer_. A tout à l'heure ! fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Sirius déambula dans les rayons à la recherche des bonbons. Il rencontra plusieurs employés sur le chemin qui devait avoir plus ou moins le même âge que lui et à qui il demanda le rayon sucrerie. Lorsqu'il le trouva, il crut qu'il allait faire une crise cardiaque. Il y avait tellement de bonbons ! Il était sûr qu'en une semaine il pourrait tous les engloutir. « Je commence à penser comme un ventre à pattes… » pensa-t-il en se promettant de se reprendre.

- Impressionnant n'est-ce pas ? dit une voix derrière-lui.

Il se retourna et se trouva face à une jeune fille. Elle devait avoir quinze ans, un peu plus jeune que lui, et elle avait de longs cheveux blonds cendrés un peu ondulés qu'elle avait attaché en tresse sur le côté. Elle avait de grands yeux, d'une couleur indescriptible. Menthe à l'eau peut-être… Avec une pointe de bleu et de gris, mais surtout pleins de malice. Elle avait un sourire franc et amical et celui-ci s'élargit de plus belle lorsque Sirius se retourna.

- Salut, je m'appelle Sarah.

- Enchanté, moi, c'est Sirius.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment, sans un mot, s'inspectant mutuellement. Sarah rompit la première le silence :

- Dis-moi, est-ce que tu peux m'aider à placer ces caramels - qui m'ont l'air succulents, ajouta-elle avec un sourire timide,- en haut de l'étagère ? Je suis trop petite…

- Bien sûr ! lui répondit-il en joignant le geste à la parole. Alors comme ça tu aimes les caramels ?

- Et bien…C'est à dire que…j'adore les caramels et tous les bonbons qui se trouvent ici ! Le patron est vraiment chien de m'avoir attribué ce rayon, je ne vais pas résister à la tentation de m'empiffrer, fit-elle avec un faux air embêté.

Sirius éclata de rire.

- Bienvenue au club!

- Bon, tu peux manger tout le rayon de gauche pendant que j'engloutis celui de droite, dit Sarah avec un grand sourire.

Ils travaillèrent dans la bonne humeur. Ils parlaient de leurs hobbys, leurs amis et le Quidditch n'échappa pas au sujet. Sarah était pour les Comètes tandis que Sirius pour les Kurts.

- Comment se fait-il que je n'ai jamais vue, pourtant tu es une gryffondor !

- Je suis toujours en vadrouille et donc pas souvent dans la salle commune… expliqua-t-elle avec un petit air mystérieux qui intrigua Sirius.

Il décida de ne pas approfondir le sujet ; il était un gentleman après tout !

- Tu es dans la classe de Nicolas Nurds? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, mais je ne reste pas beaucoup avec sa bande, il est beaucoup trop prétentieux et n'en rate pas une pour se mettre en valeur. Et ses amis sont plutôt bêtes pour tout te dire…

La franchise de Sarah étonna Sirius, elle parlait sans se préoccuper des conséquences que cela pouvait causer et exprimait librement tout ce qu'elle pensait.

- Ne me dis pas que tu restes avec la bande d'intellos de Stuart Groogle !? s'outra-t-il.

- H ! s'indigna-t-elle. Je ne suis peut-être pas populaire mais pas pour autant ringarde !

- Tu me rassures, dit Sirius avec un petit sourire.

- Je ne fréquente pas vraiment ceux de mon année, Maëlle est ma seule vraie amie et tous les autres ne sont que des amis secondaires qui ne me laisseront pas un souvenir impérrissable. Maëlle travaille ici aussi, c'est la nièce du gérant.

- Avoir une mouche comme oncle ça doit être un vrai traumatisme ! Je la plains…Mais pourquoi tu viens travailler ici ? demanda Sirius en rangeant un paquet de biscuits au beurre.

- Je dois gagner de l'argent pour m'acheter une nouvelle robe de bal, s'expliqua-t-elle. L'ancienne est beaucoup trop courte et n'est plus à la mode…Et toi, besoin d'un nouveau smoking ?

Il rie , Il avait toute une collection de smoking chez lui. Son père avait toujours voulu qu'il soit le plus élégant, bien que Sirius ait toujours été élégant de nature. Hector Black était particulièrement strict à ce sujet ; « Un grand homme est un homme bien habill » disait-il. A ce souvenir Sirius se sentit d'autant mieux.

- Non, à vrai dire j'ai été puni, enfin, mes amis et moi.

Voyant Sarah prendre un air perplexe, il lui raconta leur aventure sans oublier l'épisode où il avait failli perdre ses précieuses fesses. Sarah pouffa de rire et manqua de peu de s'étouffer.

- Tu tiens autant que ça à tes fesses ? demanda-t-elle toujours en riant.

- Bien sûr ! C'est ce qui fait craquer toutes les filles de Poudlard ! lui répondit-il avec un soupçon de fierté dans la voix.

- Attends que je juge, fit-elle très sérieusement, mais laissant néanmoins passer un petit sourire.

Sirius se demanda si cette fille était complètement folle ou juste curieuse de voir d'aussi belles fesses.

- H ! s'indigna-t-il. On touche avec les yeux ! C'est de la marchandise de qualit

Elle regarda attentivement son arrière-train en prenant un air conspirateur. Elle avait l'air d'une vraie inspectrice d'établissement notant les moindres petits détails. Elle avait envie de pouffer de rire mais garda son air sérieux jusqu'à la fin de son inspection.

- Hummm, je mettrai un petit 8/10…le taquina-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Je ne suis pas du tout d'accord avec toi, mes fesses valent bien plus qu'un petit huit…

- Huit et demi ?z

- Plus de neuf !

- Neuf et quart alors…

- Neuf et demi !

- Ha non, mon cher Sirius, je sais que tu as en grande estime ton derrière mais il ne vaut pas plus d'un petit neuf et quart…

- Je vais faire un sondage tiens ! Toutes les filles de Poulard diront que je vaux bien plus qu'un neuf et quart et une bonne partie me mettra onze !

Ils se regardèrent et pouffèrent de rire. Si on lui avait dit quelques semaines plus tôt qu'il allait parler de ses précieuses fesses avec une élève de la classe de Nicolas Nurd au beau milieu d'un étalage de bonbons et caramels, il ne l'aurait sans doute pas cru une seconde. Ils parlèrent encore longtemps de tout et de rien, leurs conversations ponctuées de fous rires incontrôlables, mais toujours en travaillant. Brusquement, Sarah s'écria :

- C'est l'heure du dîner, viens, le réfectoire est au bout de l'allée.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le réfectoire, Sirius repéra tout de suite Remus et James. Ses deux amis n'étaient pas seuls eux non plus. Une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns coupés en carré les accompagnait. Elle avait des yeux marron et la peau mate qui lui donnait un air un peu sauvage et lui faisait penser à une guerrière amazone. Lorsque celle-ci vit Sarah elle commença à parler avec elle. Sirius pensa qu'il s'agissait certainement de Maëlle, la nièce du gérant.

- On dirait que tu n'étais pas seul au rayon bonbons l'ami. Tu n'auras que la moitié du rayon à engloutir, c'est dommage ! lui lança James tout sourire.

- Si elle me laisse la moitié… en souriant à sa nouvelle amie. Je vous présente Sarah. Et Sarah je te présente James et Remus.

- Enchantée ! leur répondit-elle avec un sourire, je suis contente de vous rencontrer, Sirius m'a beaucoup parlé de vous…et de vos aventures, termina-t-elle. A peine je vous rencontre qu'il me fait passer pour une gloutonne…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, plus il y a de gloutons plus on rit ! Mais j'espère que tu n'es pas trop traumatisée, Sirius a le don de parler sans qu'on sache en placer une, ajouta Remus.

- Je peux rivaliser sans problèmes avec lui pour ça ! répondit Sarah. Et en parlant de bavardage, Maëlle est une championne en matière de potins ! Maëlle, je te présente Sirius.

- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, fit-il avec un sourire charmeur qu'il avait l'habitude d'adopter lors des présentations.

Sirius lui fit alors un magnifique baisemain et James et Remus levèrent simultanément les yeux au ciel avec un grand soupir à la fois amusé et agacer devant tant de bonnes manières.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai faim moi !Si on allait tous manger ? proposa James en se tenant le ventre, signe incontestable que la famine le tenaillait et mettant ainsi fin aux accès de politesse du preux Sirius.

- Et c'est à moi qu'on donne le surnom de ventre-à-pattes ? se plaignit Sirius, c'est injuste !

- Moi je propose qu'on aille aux _Trois balais._On discute toujours mieux devant une bonne bièraubeurre, dit Remus.

L'idée fut approuvée à l'unanimité et tous les cinq sortirent de la grande surface pour se retrouver dans une allée ensoleillée où l'air chaud de fin d'été les enivra. Ils marchèrent un petit moment tout en parlant de choses et d'autres, rencontrèrent quelques élèves en se baladant qui venaient eux aussi travailler. Ils prirent la rue principale et entrèrent dans le célèbre pub très fréquenté des élèves de Poudlard. Ils s'installèrent à une table après avoir salué chaleureusement Rosmerta et prirent leurs cinq bieraubeurres.

- Alors, comment s'est passée cette première matinée ? entama James en buvant sa bière.

- Très bien, ma foi. N'est-ce pas Sarah ? répondit Sirius.

- Disons qu'on a pas beaucoup avancé dans notre travail de rangement…, dit-elle en rigolant.

- Chez nous pareil, nous avons dans notre rayon sûrement la fille la plus bavarde de Poudlard ! Ce qui n'est pas un mal, dit Remus en faisant un sourire à Maëlle montrant qu'il ne désapprouvait pas son caractère très causant.

- Je peux le certifier ! dit Sarah, et elle est toujours au courant de tous les ragots…

- Alors, dis-nous, quels sont les derniers potins ma chère ? demanda James, très intéressé.

Les maraudeurs étaient aussi très friands des rumeurs car en général ils en étaient la source et qu'ils adoraient faire parler d'eux.

- Aux dernières nouvelles, commença Maëlle excitée par ce qu'elle pouvait leur apprendre, on a retrouvé Brook, vous savez l'élève de troisième à Pousouffle qui n'avait pas été vu dans le train du retour, enfermé dans un cachot de l'école, mort de faim, grelottant de froid. On raconte que c'est Mr Clifford qui l'aurait enfermé le dernier jour parce qu'il n'avait pas rendu son devoir de potion attend ! Vous vous rendez compte ?

- Le pauvre ! Il est resté deux mois dans un cachot ? Tu en es sûre ? demanda Sarah horrifiée, réalisant de ce que Mr Clifford était capable de faire.

- Bien sûr ! Je sais tout ça de source sûre ! dit Maëlle pleine de fierté. Il paraîtrait aussi que Flitwick est parti se dorer au soleil à Hawaï et qu'il a trouvé une superbe hawaïenne dont il est tombé amoureux fou !

A cette dernière nouvelle, ils éclatèrent tous de rire en voyant la scène.

- Tu vois Flitwick avec un collier de fleurs Hawaïen et entourés de jolies hawaïennes remuant du popotin et ayant comme habit un simple pagne et deux noix de coco ?! lâcha Sirius dont l'imagination était sans faille.

Les rires redoublèrent d'intensité et tout le pub se tourna vers eux se demandant franchement s'ils étaient suivis pas un psy. Les cinq amis portèrent leurs mains à leurs bouches espérant étouffer leurs rires mais c'était peine perdue avec l'image de Flitwick se dandinant au milieu de magnifiques femmes toutes plus ravissantes les unes que les autres.

Ils parlèrent encore longtemps dans la bonne ambiance du pub, buvant tranquillement leurs bièraubeurres. Après une heure de rigolade et de potins tous plus farfelus les uns que les autres, ils entreprirent de regagner le magasin sans quoi ils devraient faire des heures supplémentaires.

Maëlle, Remus et James quittèrent Sirius et Sarah pour rejoindre le rayon laitier et tout le monde se remit au travail.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus s'écroula sur son lit, complètement lessivé par cette journée éprouvante. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de travailler pendant les vacances et restaient chez eux à bavarder de longues heures. Ses deux amis l'imitèrent et un long silence s'installa dans la chambre.

- Je suis mort, dit James avec un grand soupir.

- Moi aussi, j'ai l'impression que je ne saurai plus jamais me relever ! ajouta Sirius.

- Moi je trouve que c'est un chouette boulot, vous ne trouvez pas ? demanda Remus en regardant ses deux amis qui ressemblaient plus à des mollusques qu'autre chose…

- Disons qu'on a de la bonne compagnie, répondit James avec un sourire, elles sont vraiment sympas !

- Oui c'est vrai mais je ne démords pas que mes fesses valent bien plus d'un neuf et quart ! s'indigna Sirius en faisant la moue.

James et Remus éclatèrent de rire. Pendant tout le dîner Sarah avait soutenu que les –magnifiques- fesses de Sirius ne valait guère mieux d'un neuf et quart.

- Je suis plutôt d'accord avec elle…se risqua James avec un grand sourire provocateur.

- Je croyais que tu étais mon meilleur ami ! Je vous jure…C'est ça la solidarit ! grommela Sirius faussement outré.

En un instant Sirius se jeta sur James et ils roulèrent tous les deux sur le plancher, tous les deux essayant en vain de prendre le dessus. Ils entraînèrent bien vite Remus dans la partie qui n'avait rien demandé et qui poussa un long soupir avant qu'ils ne se jettent tous les deux sur lui.

Après que Remus ait gagné la bataille haut la main et qu'ils eurent manger ils allèrent tous les trois se coucher.

- Je crois qu'on va passer une très bonne semaine, prédit James avec un grand sourire.

- Tu l'as lu dans ta boule de cristal ou dans les feuilles de th ? le taquina Remus.

- Le cours de divination n'aura pas servit à rien au moins…répondit James.

- En tout cas, pas besoin d'être médium pour savoir qu'on a rencontré des filles géniales.

Les deux autres garçons acquiescèrent avec un petit sourire et ils sombrèrent dans le sommeil instantanément.

XXXXXXX

Fin du chapitre.

Voili voilou ! Mon deuxième –et magnifique- chapitre est enfin posté.

Et merci aux gentils revieweurs et revieweuses !petite larme d'émotion pour ma p'tite fic

Et je vois aussi que tout le monde tient beaucoup aux fesses notre chère Sirius (comme quoi, la réputation de ses fesses passe par-delà les frontières ;-)

Ne vous en faites pas, nos trois zigotos resteront toujours entiers et cela jusqu'à la fin de ma fic (l'horreur n'a jamais été mon truc :S)

Gros bisous à tous d'une didinette fatiguée mais très touchée de vos petites reviews !

Bye !


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 

- Salut les gars ! dirent Sarah et Maëlle d'une même voix.

- Salut les filles, bien dormi ? demanda Remus.

- Comme des loirs ! Et ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas dormi comme ça ! répondit Maëlle en s'étirant.

Tout le monde commença à bavarder d'un ton joyeux à l'aube de l'avant-dernier jour de la punition. Sarah n'écoutait que d'un oreille leur théorie sur le fait que les Comètes allaient remporter la Coupe de Quidditch de cette année. Elle regardait fixement les poches des garçons. Celles-ci étaient particulièrement volumineuses... Que pouvaient encore mijoter ces trois là ?

- Sarah, mon oncle veut te voir, tu viens ? demanda Maëlle.

- Tu m'accompagnes ? S'il te plaîîîîîîîîît ! Ne le répète pas mais…ton oncle me fout les chocottes ! Ses grosses lunettes me font penser à la mouche tsé tsé… la supplia Sarah, feignant être sur le point de fondre en larmes.

- Ca va, Ca va, je viens. De toute façon, c'est toujours une bonne raison pour commencer plus tard, dit Maëlle avec un clin d'œil.

Elles quittèrent les trois maraudeurs et allèrent voir le patron. Il l'avait fait venir pour dire que le placard avait besoin d'un coup de balai. Elle lui promit donc de nettoyer, non sans manifester un soupir de résignation. Cette montagne de balais et de serpillières en tout genre ressemblait plus au bureau de Dumbledore en désordre (ce qui n'était pas _du tout_ négligeable vu le sens du rangement du sage homme aux lunettes en demi-lune) qu'à un placard traditionnel. Lorsqu'elles rattrapèrent les garçons, elles furent inquiètes de voir de grands sourires satisfaits collés aux visages et leur mine réjouie : le portrait typique d'un gamin de dix ans qui vient de faire une bêtise qui va faire rigoler tous ses camarades. Ils avaient un air complètement niais, le regard un peu perdu. Autant dire qu'ils n'étaient pas franchement beaux à regarder à cet instant précis. Elles s'abstinrent de tout commentaire, sachant pertinemment que même s'ils l'avaient voulu, ils n'auraient jamais craché le morceau…

- C'est pas tout ça mais si on veut remonter dans l'estime de ma mère, il faudrait peut-être commencer à bosser… dit James en regardant sa montre, excité.

Tous se mirent en marche dans leurs rayons respectifs dans la joie et la bonne humeur (Nda : j'adore cette phrase « dans la joie et la bonne humeur »). Sarah regarda à nouveau les poches des trois garçons et remarqua que cette fois, elles étaient vides. Mais qu'avaient-ils bien pu mijoter ? Elle laissa la question en suspens.

- Sarah, tu vas bien ? demanda Sirius, inquiet.

Elle mit quelques secondes à sortir de sa rêverie, quelques autres pour comprendre la question et encore quelques précieuses secondes pour y répondre. Il allait vraiment la prendre pour une attardée « Quelle idiote ! »

- Heu..Quoi ? heu…oui, oui ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis dans les nuages…

Sirius allait répliquer lorsque le patron les gratifia d'une remarque bien placée sur le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas bien partis pour purger leur peine et qu'ils devaient vite se mettre au travail. Après cette remarque, Sarah se rendit compte que ses trois nouveaux amis allaient bientôt devoir retourner chez Mrs Potter. A cette idée, elle eût un pincement au cœur. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de lier aussi rapidement des liens avec des nouvelles personnes, mais les Maraudeurs avaient quelque chose de spécial qui rendaient ses journées tout de suite plus agréables. Ils faisaient vraiment un beau groupe, bien qu'elle ne connaisse pas le quatrième de la bande. James toujours prêt à jouer le vaillant guerrier et toujours galant, Remus calme, affectueux et subtil, et Sirius, le premier des maraudeurs qu'elle avait remarqué, rendait les jours de travaux au magasin bien plus joyeux avec son sourire franc et ses petits airs faussement outrés qu'il aimait adopter pour la faire rire… Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que les meilleures choses aient une fin ?

Elle chassa vite cette ombre au magnifique tableau de la semaine. « Ce n'est pas comme un dernier adieu, après tout ! » pensa-t-elle. Mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que les Maraudeurs étaient célèbres et qu'à la rentrée, elle ne deviendrait qu'une copine parmi toutes les autres..

- Tu m'as l'air en plein débat spirituel, dit Sirius. Un combat entre le bien et le mal ?

C'était exactement ça ; un débat spirituel…Mais elle ne préférait pas entrer en profondeur dans ses pensées secrètes, juste le thème général.

- Je me suis rendue compte que votre punition sera bientôt terminée, lui répondit-elle sans même se rendre compte qu'elle avait un sourire triste aux les lèvres.

- Je sais, fit-il, pas le moins du monde peiné par la nouvelle.

Sarah fut blessée que Sirius ne réagisse pas. Elle essaya de se consoler en se disant qu'après tout, il avait raison, ils ne se connaissaient que depuis une semaine, pas de quoi en faire un plat ! Cependant, en lui prêtant un peu plus d'attention, elle remarqua qu'il avait l'air complètement ailleurs et qu'il n'écoutait que d'une oreille sa nouvelle amie. En effet, il tenait dans sa main droite une petite sphère bleue, brillante et ne cessait de la contempler.

- Go ! dit-il à la petite sphère bleue qui lévitait gentiment devant lui.

Sous le regard déconcerté de Sarah, la sphère se mit à déambuler dans les rayons, sautillant d'un coin à l'autre. Avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Sirius la prit par la main et se mit à courir en se dirigeant vers la placard. « C'est quoi ce délire ?!».

- Il va y avoir du spectacle ! s'exclama Sirius avec un grand sourire et les yeux flamboyant d'excitation.

Ils entrèrent dans le placard où Maëlle, James et Remus étaient déjà assis les uns contre les autres, les deux garçons avaient l'air euphoriques comparés à Maëlle qui, paniquée, croisa le regard de Sarah. Elles étaient complètement déboussolées !

- Attention les gars… Prêts à faire le compte à rebours ? demanda Remus, excité comme jamais.

- Prêt ! répondit James avec un « garde à vous »

- Prêt ! ajouta Sirius.

- Pas prêtes ! paniquèrent les deux jeunes filles d'une seule et même voix. Les garçons les regardèrent d'un œil rassurant et leur firent signe de se boucher les oreilles.

- 10…

- 9…

- 8…

- 7…

- 6…

- 5…

Les trois maraudeurs devenaient de plus en plus excités et de plus en plus nerveux alors que les filles, elles, paniquaient sérieusement.

- Est-ce qu'une guerre se prépare ? demanda Maëlle en espérant sincèrement que la réponse soit négative.

Personne ne répondit mais elle comprit que la réalité n'était pas forcément meilleure.

- 4…

- 3…

- 2…

- 1…

- Partez ! s'exclama Sirius lorsque la nervosité fût à son comble.

Tout à coup des détonations s'enchaînèrent une à une dans le magasin, un vacarme infernal qui passait par tous les rayons. Les jeunes gens entendaient les cris des employés effrayés. Les trois Maraudeurs commencèrent à pouffer de rire. Les détonations se rapprochaient. Et la dernière détonation, et non la moindre, se trouva dans le bureau du patron. En tout cinq cents pétards venaient d'exploser dans la grande surface fréquentée.

- Avec ça on est sûr de refaire une semaine ici ! pouffa James en se tenant le ventre.

- Ta mère va vouloir nous faire travailler un mois ! Quel magnifique vacarme ! ajouta Sirius pleurant de rire.

Sarah et Maëlle, quant à elles, étaient restées collées l'une à l'autre, toujours terrifiées.

- C'est fini les filles, calmez-vous, les rassura Remus.

Ils attendirent leurs réactions et leur seul commentaire fût :

-Et bien, ça décoiffe !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Alors les filles, impressionnées ? demanda James avec une pointe de fierté en repensant à leur magnifique feu d'artifice.

- Ca, on peut le dire ! répliqua Maëlle.

Les trois garçons optèrent pour leur air fier et en même temps faux modeste, ce qui fit rire les deux jeunes filles plus que les impressionner. Elles connaissaient assez les trois garçons pour savoir qu'ils n'étaient jamais peu fiers de leurs exploits, faisant profiter leurs aventures à leurs admiratrices qui les écoutaient en buvant leur parole comme s'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle potion de Lockhart qui les rendraient plus belles (il faut aussi mentionner qu'elles avaient l'air particulièrement idiotes avec leurs bouches ouvertes et on pouvait imaginer de la bave au coin de leurs bouches)

- Personnellement, j'ai trouvé bonne l'idée que la sphère enclenche le système. Très ingénieux, dit Sarah en imitant à la perfection le F.P.F.S.M.B.M (le Front Poudlarien des Fans des Sublimes, Musclés et Branchés Maraudeurs, que personne n'arrivait à retenir tellement leurs adjectifs étaient longs…)

Les trois maraudeurs ne comprirent pas son côté ironique, ils étaient bien trop occupés à se remémorer leur magnifique bang !

- Merci, firent-ils à l'unisson, bombant le torse à en exploser.

Les deux filles se regardèrent en pouffant de rire intérieurement. Ils étaient vraiment hilarants !

- Hélà ! Vous n'êtes pas là pour papoter les jeunes ! dit le patron en point son doigt menaçant vers eux.

- On sait ! dirent ceux-ci en soupirant.

- Alors, commença James en regardant son emploi du temps, ce midi on s'occupe de la cafétéria. Nous allons voir si Remus est aussi bon en cuisine qu'en mathamitiques.

L'intéressé se contenta de répliquer avec une parfaite indifférence:

- MATHEMATIQUES, James pas mathamitiques ! Mais, au moins, je sais que je ne serai pas le pire, n'est-ce pas James ?

Celui-ci baissa immédiatement les yeux, virant au rouge cramoisi. Mais il reprit vite contenance :

- Vous devez avouer que je cuisine les spaghettis comme personne !

- Ca on peut le dire ! Personne ne met aussi bien que toi les pâtes avant l'eau…répondit Sirius en pouffant de rire.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire en imaginant James avec un tablier de cuisine, s'emmêlant les pinceaux aux milieux des casseroles et des petits fours.

- Allez les jeunes, au boulot ! Il y a déjà un monde dingue à la cafétéria ! dit la mouche, l'air complètement affolé.

Le petit groupe se dirigea vers les cuisines et mirent leur magnifique tablier à l'effigie du magasin.

- Je ne pourrai jamais m'habituer à porter un tablier avec la tête de ton oncle comme logo, Maëlle.

- Une semaine, James, tu crois savoir relever le défi ? répondit Maëlle avec un sourire quelque peu provocateur.

- C'est plutôt qu'il préférait que ce soit sa tête sur nos tabliers… glissa Sirius, le regard en biais.

- Ou plutôt sur nos nouveaux uniformes pour l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, ajouta Remus.

Ils pouffèrent tous de rire. Sarah déduisit que cette journée serait dédiée à James ; les trois maraudeurs aimaient s'attaquer à une personne par jour… Chacun son tour !

Ils arrivèrent bientôt aux cuisines. Elles étaient constituées d'une seule grande pièce, d'un blanc immaculé, carrelée de partout. Comparé à la cuisine le nez de Rogue était un égout puant complètement répugnant. Heu, non, tout bien réfléchi le nez de Rogue était tout à fait comme ça, sans même la comparaison.

C'était une vraie fourmilière : des étudiants faisaient des va-et-vient sans arrêt à travers la cuisine et le petit groupe fût impressionné par une organisation si bien menée.

- Wouah ! laissa échapper Maëlle.

- Comme tu dis ! approuva James.

- C'est géant ! dirent Sarah et Sirius d'une même voix.

Sarah présenta son petit doigt à Sirius. Il resta un bon moment immobile, complètement déconcerté mais voyant que Sarah insistait, il croisa son petit doigt avec le sien.

- Choisis un mot des suivants et retient le : rivière, instinct, tornade, feu, neige, terre, silence, liberté et flamme et surtout ne me dis rien, lui expliqua Sarah. A trois, on le dit ensemble. Ok ?

Sirius hocha la tête. Sarah compta jusqu'à trois et…

- Instinct! dirent-ils d'une même voix.

Elle sourit mais personne ne comprit ce rituel plutôt étrange.

- Sarah ? Tu peux nous expliquer ça ? Ne me dis pas que tu viens d'ensorceler mon meilleur ami ?! paniqua James.

- Bien sûr que non ! C'est typiquement moldu. Lorsque tu dis la même chose que quelqu'un et cela en même temps, tu dois lui prendre le petit doigt en criant ton mot. Et on raconte que si on dit la même chose que l'autre, on est liés d'une manière ou d'une autre. Le choix est large ce qui diminue ton taux de chances de dire la même chose que l'autre. Mais c'est comme pour la divination, on y croit, ou on y croit pas ! Cependant lorsque vous tombez sur le même mot, cela ne veut pas dire que l'autre personne t'aime, elle peut t'adorer, te considérer comme un grand frère, ou même comme ton père (ce qui serait particulièrement dérangeant !). C'est le destin…

Elle avait dit le même mot, pourtant, lorsqu'elle le faisait avec d'autres ami(e)s elle était toujours la seule à choisir l'instinct. En quinze ans, personne n'avait dit la même chose. Le destin ? Peut-être bien…

- Dis-moi, tu es pire que Maëlle en matière de superstition ! dit Remus, époustouflé.

- Oh… Et bien, c'est à dire que j'ai toujours aimé ce genre de rumeurs, fit-elle, gênée.

- Ce n'est pas plus mal, peut-être est-ce que ça fonctionne mieux que nos gadgets sorciers qui sont sensés nous révéler notre avenir, dit James en haussant les épaules.

Ils parlèrent encore longtemps de superstition, de rumeurs et de tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à la voyance tout en malaxant la pâte, coupant les poivrons, faisant cuire des oignons et mixant des fruits.

- Dis-moi, James, est-ce que tu mangerais ce que tu viens de préparer ? le taquina Remus au bout d'un moment.

- Non, mais toi si ! fit James en lui balançant un bout de sa pâte dégoulinante.

Remus la reçut en pleine figure. Il ne mit pas plus de deux secondes à prendre un paquet de farine et à le lancer à travers la pièce, manquant sa cible. Il atterrit au mur en couvrant un cuisinier en vrai bonhomme de neige.

- Vous voulez jouer à ça ? dit Sirius en prenant les œufs, l'air excité. Et bien c'est parti !

Il lança les douze œufs comme une mitraillette et Remus les manqua de peu.

- Mes œufs ! fit Sarah. Fais gaffe mon p'tit gars, prépare-toi à ramasser la pâtée de ta vie !

Elle s'arma de crème chantilly et pressa la détente. Après quelques secondes, Sirius était couvert de crème blanchâtre. Il s'en débarrassait en léchant ses lèvres avec délice.

- C'est délicieux ! J'adore la crème chantilly… Mais tu n'es pas tirée d'affaire pour autant, Sarah ! Attends que je t'attrape ! dit Sirius en rattrapant Sarah qui avait pris la fuite.

Il la plaqua à terre en la tenant fermement entre ses jambes.

- Je te tiens !

Il prit une tomate et l'enfourna dans la bouche de Sarah qui pleurait de rire. Et dans un effort exceptionnel elle fit basculer Sirius sur le côté. Maintenant c'est elle qui tenait les rennes !

- Un peu de mousse au chocolat ?

- Tu veux vraiment me faire grossir ! dit Sirius.

- Je vais t'engraisser pour mieux te manger…fit-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

- Tu vas avoir une indigestion…

- Trêve de bavardage, mon cher dîner! A l'attaaaaaaaaaaaaaaque ! fit-elle en brandissant la mousse au chocolat.

- Noooooooonnnnn !

Il fût bientôt recouvert de mousse au chocolat, aussi bien dans son estomac que sur la figure, ce qui lui faisait une magnifique moustache.

- Tu es superbe comme ça, se moqua-t-elle.

- Tu vas voir, toi…

Il se redressa et la prit par les jambes, la plaça sur son épaule comme un sac de patates.

- Livraison spéciale ! Laissez passer ! cria Sirius.

- Joli colis…dit Maëlle avec un sourire.

- N'est-ce pas ? Fais attention c'est une vraie sauvageonne… Mais avant, je vais lui faire payer la mousse au chocolat…

- A l'aaaiiiiide ! parvint à dire Sarah, complètement retournée.

Mais personne ne s'en occupa, James était trop occupé à se protéger derrière le comptoir des projectiles de Remus et Maëlle.

- C'est pas juste vous êtes deux ! se plaignit-il.

- Tu as des réserves ! C'est tout à fait équitable ! répondit Remus en lui gratifiant d'une belle tranche de jambon.

- A nous, maintenant ! continua Sirius.

Il descendit le grand escalier qui conduisait vers les sous-sol où était préparée le célèbre chewing-gum de Jean-Louis, que celui-ci avait interdit d'accès.

Il monta plusieurs échelles pour arriver au point le plus haut du sous-sol. Il marcha sur le petit pont de fer instable et déposa Sarah. Il marcha encore jusqu'au bord du pont qui s'arrêtait au-dessus d'une cuve pleine de chewing-gum. Il prit la main de Sarah et lui sourit avant de crier :

-Wahouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !

Il s'élança et chutait à une vitesse folle, tenant toujours la main de Sarah qui avait l'air particulièrement ravie.

Ils tombèrent la tête première dans le chewing-gum rose bonbon collant. Ils se regardèrent un long moment en riant, Sirius tenant toujours Sarah par la main.

Soudain, ils entendirent des bruits de pas.

- Quelqu'un approche, plonge, vite ! dit Sirius en plongeant lui aussi.

Le patron passa sur le petit pont, inspectant les alentours, guettant la moindre chose suspecte.

- J'ai pourtant bien entendu quelque chose ! s'énerva-t-il en se rongeant les ongles.

Il fouilla un peu partout mais ne trouva pas Sarah ni Sirius. Il repartit à vive allure, frustré de n'avoir rien trouvé.

Ils sortirent de leur bain sentant la fraise en prenant une grande bouffée d'air.

- On l'a échappé belle, commenta Sarah après avoir repris son souffle.

- Mais ça valait le coup ! répondit Sirius en prenant ses aises.

- On ferait bien de retrouver les autres ! Ils vont se faire passer un de ces savon…On ne peut pas les laisser se faire enguirlander tous seuls !

- T'as raison, mais comment on fait ? On est aussi collants que la glue que j'avais mise sur la chaise du professeur Karl ! D'ailleurs il était resté collé à sa chaise pendant trois jours…

- Il n'y a qu'une solution, plonger dans la cuve de lait qui se trouve au fond…

Ils sortirent non sans mal de l'énorme cuve et marchèrent jusqu'à la cuve de lait en grinçant bizarrement au contact du sol. Une fois cela fait, ils remontèrent jusqu'aux cuisines avec la plus grande discrétion. Ils atteignirent leurs amis en évitant les aliments éparpillés qui recouvraient le sol.

- Très joli style, les amis, je ne savais pas que tu aimais les couleurs pastelles Sirius… dit James en pouffant de rire.

- Très drôle Jamesie… Pour le moment il faut se débrouiller pour faire briller cette cuisine comme un sou neuf ! La mouche ne va pas tarder à arriver.

- On aura jamais assez de temps ! Tu as vu cette porcherie ? En plus on a pas nos baguettes ! dit Maëlle d'une voix aiguë.

- Il faut s'y mettre tout d… commença Remus.

Mais il ne put pas continuer sa phrase car déjà la Mouche arrivait.

- Expliquez-vous **tout de suite**, jeunes gens ! cria-t-il, complètement hors de lui.

La seconde d'après les cinq adolescents parlaient tous en même temps dans un charabia incompréhensible. Jean-Louis craqua :

- STOOOOOOP ! RANGEZ-MOI TOUT CA ET QUE JE NE VOUS Y REPRENNE PLUS !

Il repartit à grandes enjambées, furax. Ils s'en tiraient plutôt bien finalement…

Sans perdre une minute ils se mirent à nettoyer, astiquer, laver, la cuisine qui ne ressemblait plus à rien. Sarah et Sirius racontèrent leur magnifique épopée sans oublier l'épisode du saut de l'ange tout en passant la serpillière.

XxxXxxXxxXxxX

Merci pour toutes les p'tites reviews que j'ai reçues Je suis désolée je ne peux pas vous répondre un par un ; c'est les examens et j'ai beaucoup de travail :S

Gros bisous à tout le monde et j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ;-)

Didinette


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 : Cours toujours ! 

Après deux heures passées à se servir des balais, lavette et savon en tous genres, les cinq amis ne demandèrent pas leur reste. Ils partirent du magasin encore dégoûtants et décidèrent de faire une petite virée au Lac ; il n'y avait pas que la cuisine à nettoyer…

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Lac le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel et le vent était doux (Vive l'été :D). Les trois garçons se déshabillèrent en quelques secondes, ne laissant que leur slip et sautèrent sans hésitation dans l'eau.

- Allez Ma', c'est parti ! s'écria Sarah.

Les deux filles prirent leurs baguettes (pas question de faire scandale !) et se changèrent en maillot tout en courrant jusqu'au bord de l'eau. Elles firent deux bombes superbes comme entrée.

- Waouuuuuuhhh !

Ils barbotèrent tous dans l'eau pendant un moment et soudain, Sirius sortit de l'eau.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? demanda Maëlle.

Les autres haussèrent les épaules. Bien vite ils comprirent Sirius montait sur le point le plus haut du Lac, un rocher ayant la forme d'un plongeoir (merci à nos amis sorciers…).Il sourit et sauta en faisant un magnifique plongeon. Bientôt chacun sauta du plongeoir à sa manière. James comme s'il était sur un balai, Remus en volant comme un oiseau, Maëlle en plongeant en arrière et Sarah en tournoyant les bras écartés, comme une étoile.

- Viens Sarah, on va leur montrer ce que c'est un _vrai_ plongeon, dit Sirius en lui prenant la main.

Ils coururent jusqu'au rocher sans s'arrêter et sautèrent en formant un seul et magnifique saut d'ange. Le corps situé horizontalement par rapport à l'eau, les cheveux au vent et les sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, se tenant la main. Ils atterrirent dans l'eau dans un superbe « plouf ! » et quelques secondes plus tard, deux têtes émergèrent, plutôt fières d'elles !

Les trois autres applaudirent devant une si belle performance et Remus, Maëlle et James sautèrent à leur tour dans un plongeon très original. Leurs bras et leurs jambes libres, écartant les bras et arboraient un sourire particulièrement niais.

Ils firent encore beaucoup de plongeons, se coulèrent, barbotèrent avant de sortir de l'eau et se prélasser au soleil.

Ils se couchèrent, placés en fleur sur l'herbe, contemplant dans le vague le ciel dépourvu de nuages. Ils passèrent un bon moment, étendus, silencieux, le soleil effleurant leurs visages.

- Demain c'est notre dernier jour…finit par dire Maëlle tristement.

Tous baissèrent les yeux et poussèrent un soupir désespéré. Ils avaient passé une si belle semaine qu'ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passé.

D'un seul coup, tout le monde se perdit dans ses pensées, se voyant reprendre les cours, revoir les professeurs et faire leurs dix rouleaux de parchemins.

- Allons les gars ! les motiva Sirius, c'est demain notre dernier jour, alors profitons !

- T'as raison, Si'! Voilà une bonne raison pour toi de faire un allé simple pour le Lac ! dit James avec un sourire avant d'empoigner Sirius qu'il jeta, non sans mal, dans le Lac.

- Tu as signé ton arrêt de noyade, mon cher ami ! dit Sirius en se jetant sur son meilleur ami.

Une bataille James/Sirius s'annonçait. Les guerres Black/Potter avaient toujours été spectaculaires et mériteraient d'être dans le livre des batailles les plus ridicules ou peut-être pour les combattants les plus téméraires du monde magique!

- Black plonge sur Potter avec un élan impressionnant ! Potter fait deux tonneaux, trois, quatre…Il reprend le dessus! C'est incroyable ! Potter se jette sur Black…Black riposte avec sa technique « bouffage d'herbe » (qui est l'une de ses meilleures…il faut le dire !). Potter réagit trop lentement et avale une bonne poignée d'herbe bien fraîche en bouche. Mais il ne se laisse pas faire, notre attrapeur national saute sur Black tel un catcheur. « Bourreau des cœurs » évite de justesse l'attaque surprenante du porteur de lunettes. Mais, que se passe-t-il ? commente Remus avec excitation.

Les deux meilleurs amis sautèrent sans aucune grâce sur leur « encyclopédie sur pattes », qui faisait office ici de commentateur, et se fit complètement aplatir comme une crêpe.

- Vous allez voir vous deux ! cria Remus avec difficulté, en étouffant.

- On attend de voir ! répliquèrent Sirius et James en même temps.

Et d'un seul mouvement, Remus retourna la situation en calant James et Sirius entre ses jambes.

- Vu ? fit-il avec un petit sourire narquois.

Sarah et Maëlle furent impressionnées par l'étonnante force que Remus dissimulait. Il venait quand même de mettre à terre deux grands sportifs !

Il fit un clin d'œil aux filles et celles-ci lui sourirent (Mystérieux mais charmeur le Remus !). Voyant cela les deux bons perdants se redressèrent d'un bon et aidèrent Sarah et Maëlle à se relever.

- Maëlle et moi allons devoir vous laisser, fit Sarah avec un air piteux, je dois absolument me choisir une robe de bal et…

- Moi je propose qu'on aille tous faire les boutiques, fit Maëlle avec sa spontanéité habituelle.

Sarah pensa que l'idée n'allait pas plaire. Les garçons n'étaient pas réputés pour aimer faire du lèche-vitrine durant des heures et encore moins avec des filles papotantes à souhait !

- Moi je suis pour, dit Sirius avec un clin d'œil pour Sarah.

- Pour ! continua James qui regarda avec insistance le dernier maraudeur.

- Bien sûr que je suis pour, non mais ! s'indigna Remus.

Sarah était plus que contente, elle rayonnait de bonheur. Bien sûr elle adorait faire les magasins avec Maëlle mais elle n'avait aucunement envie de quitter les garçons

- Le dernier arrivé à la boutique de Mrs Witter devra se farcir un mois de travaux en sortilèges avec un Serpentard ! lâcha Sirius, ce qui fit activer nos cinq amis à la façon de cinq adolescents poursuivis par des chiens enragés.

- Sirius, prépare-toi à passer un mois en mauvaise compagnie ! le nargua Sarah en détalant comme une gazelle.

- Tu peux toujours courir ! Tu vas devoir te coltiner Johnson pendant un loooooong et horrrrrrible mois ! lui répondit-il avec un sourire narquois et provocateur.

Ils étaient en tête, suivis de près par James, ce qui étonna Sirius. Remus était très doué à la course et ils les auraient sans difficultés dépassés. Il comprit bien vite que le loup-garou parlait avec Maëlle ou plutôt pouffait de rire avec Maëlle. Mais de quoi parlaient-ils ! Il faudrait vraiment qu'il ait une petite discussion avec le commentateur…

Depuis le début de la semaine, Remus et Maëlle papotaient ensemble et se faisaient des petits signes entre eux. Ca devenait sérieusement douteux…

Mais Sirius reprit ses esprits en voyant la jolie gazelle prendre de l'avance. Sarah le regarda une seconde, évaluant ses chances de succès. Il accéléra l'allure et revint à sa hauteur.

- Alors Si', tu as choisi ton compagnon de sortilège ? le provoqua Sarah.

C'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait par un surnom, il avait été un peu surpris mais ça lui plaisait.

- Non, pour tout te dire, je suis à la recherche du tien, répondit-il du tac-au-tac.

Lorsqu'ils aperçurent la boutique chic, ils sprintèrent et à leur passage les passants retenaient leur souffle (« Ces jeunes ! Tous des délinquants ! »).

10 mètres…8…7, 6, 5…

BARDAM ! Ils s'étaient pris un pavé qui dépassait et l'instant d'après s'étaient retrouvés ventre à terre, complètement morts de rire. Ils avaient atterri au seuil de la boutique et lorsqu'ils relevèrent la tête, ils virent des hauts talons roses bonbons, surmontés de deux petits nœuds horribles.

- Je peux vous aider ? firent les hauts talons en question, ou plutôt non, celle qui les portait.

Ils se relevèrent péniblement, douloureux. La porteuse de hauts talons étaient boulotte, blonde (sûrement par coloration magique), bouclée comme un mouton, portait des lunettes et avait un gros grain de beauté au-dessus de la lèvre supérieur.

- Heu…Oui, c'est-à-dire que non…dit Sarah, prise au dépourvu.

- La jeune fille aimerait une robe de bal, plutôt légère et simple mais pas trop. Je dirais…mmhhh taille 36 et quelques bijoux assortis, dit Sirius, très sérieux.

- Très bien, je vous cherche ça tout de suite. Entrez.

Sarah fut subjuguée par l'aplomb qu'il abordait tout d'abord, et ensuite par la précision de ces propos. En effet, elle faisait du 36 et recherchait une robe légère, simple mais pas trop. Comment savait-il tout ça ? Elle ne lui en avait jamais parlé, elle en était certaine. Sirius était vraiment quelqu'un d'unique…

Il lui sourit et ils entrèrent dans la boutique. Sarah fût là aussi étonnée devant la décoration de l'endroit. Les murs étaient bordeaux et les tentures foncées. Cependant, tout le reste était ultra-moderne, les chaises, les tables, tout !

Maëlle et les deux garçons arrivèrent enfin, encore rosis par la course. Ils repérèrent facilement Sirius et Sarah, qui essayaient, non sans mal, de suivre leur vendeuse. Elle ressemblait plus à une pile électrique qu'à une simple vendeuse et parlait tout bas, dans un charabia incompréhensible.

- Ah ! En voilà une qui vous irait comme un gant ! dit soudainement celle-ci, un sourire triomphant collé au visage.

La robe en question était vert pâle, plutôt courte ; elle s'arrêtait en dessous des genoux et était fine, légère. Les couleurs variaient avec plein de verts différents, faisant ondulé la robe souple et lui donnant un côté frivole. Elle était surplombée d'un fin foulard blanc transparent qui flottait gaiement sur la robe, en ondulant et passant par derrière.

Sarah alla enfiler la robe et revint deux minutes plus tard. Elle lui allait parfaitement et faisait ressortir son côté printanier.

- Tu es superbe ! fit Maëlle, ébahie.

- C'est vrai, c'est pas mal mais elle est un peu trop courte. Le vert est très joli mais ce n'est pas la bonne couleur. Par contre pour la légèreté et la simplicité c'est parfait, fit Sirius, pas satisfait.

Il avait raison, le vert était superbe mais ne lui correspondait pas mais, il fallait bien avouer, elle n'avait pas l'œil aussi critique que son nouvel ami.

Deux secondes plus tard la vendeuse réapparut. Elle apportait une robe violette, très longue, qui était fendue d'un côté, laissant entrevoir la jambe. Elle était parsemée de paillettes et laissait les épaules presque nues.

Quand Sarah ressortit, tout le monde resta bouche bée. Ca la changeait carrément. Elle avait l'air d'une parfaite jet setteuse.

- Très joli mais ce n'est pas toi…dit James, tout de même ébahi devant son côté star.

- Un peu trop long, le violet ne convient pas, la tenue est beaucoup trop lourde.

- Je ne suis pas faite pour les robes de bal…fit Sarah, piteuse.

- Bien sûr que non ! Elles te vont toutes très bien. C'est juste qu'on a un critiqueur professionnel avec nous…dit Remus en lui souriant.

Cela faisait maintenant une heure et demi qu'elle enfilait, essayait, testait, se déshabillait. Elle était exténuée, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs. La vendeuse ne baissa pas les bras pour autant, brave comme elle l'était, elle revenait toujours avec une nouvelle robe. Sarah avait rapidement renoncé à compter le nombre de magnifiques robes qu'elle avait dû essayer. En passant par le vert, le jaune, le violet, l'orange, l'or, l'argent, …Mais rien, aux yeux de Sirius, ne correspondait parfaitement.

Au bout de cinq bonnes minutes la vendeuse revint.

- Essayez donc celle-là, sait-on jamais ! dit-elle pas très convaincue que celle-ci aille mieux que la dernière.

Sarah l'enfila et lorsqu'elle ouvrit le rideau de la cabine ses amis retinrent un cri d'ébahissement.

- Oh ! On dirait une princesse…fit Maëlle, complètement sous le charme.

Sarah se regarda une fois de plus dans le miroir. Sa longue robe bleu nuit touchait bientôt le sol et ses étoiles et brillants étincelaient de mille feux. Une légère fente parcourait ses mollets et s'arrêtait un peu au-dessus des genoux. Un voile turquoise, légèrement transparent, flottait derrière elle à chacun de ses pas. La robe était très ample et Sarah aurait pu facilement faire le grand écart sans abîmer l'abîmer (déjà aurait-il fallu qu'elle sache le faire !). Elle n'avait pas de manches ni de bretelles ; ça la rendait simple et en même temps sophistiquée.

Sirius ne disait rien. Aucun mot ne lui venait à l'esprit. C'est donc avec splendeur qu'il déclara :

- Wouaaah !

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Sirius avait enfin fermé son clapet mais, grâce à son œil critique, ils avaient trouvé _LA_ robe.

- Mais quelle idiote ! dit soudain la vendeuse.

- Quoi ? firent les cinq adolescents d'une même voix.

- Les chaussures !

En effet, sous sa magnifique robe, Sarah était pied nus (elle s'amusait même à danser le french-cancan !)

Après avoir passer un bon moment à accorder les bijoux, chaussures, gants et autres artifices à la robe ; le petit groupe convenu qu'il était temps de se remettre au boulot. Le patron ne leur avait accordé que quelques heures de repos et, s'ils ne voulaient pas se faire botter le derrière à coups de sorts ; ils devraient accélérer l'allure.

Il devait être deux heures de l'après-midi lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la boutique miteuse.

- C'est reparti pour une après-midi de foliiiiiiiie, cria James, ironiquement.

- On va faire la fêêêêêêêêêêêêête ! l'imita Sirius.

- Et balayer pendant deux heuuuurrrreessss ! continua Remus.

Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire. Ce n'était pas normal, on ne pouvait pas être aussi déluré ! Et pourtant ils étaient la preuve vivante que si…

Ils pénétrèrent dans la grande surface et enfilèrent leurs tabliers.

- Si un élève de Poudlard nous voyait fringués comme ça, au revoir à notre belle réputation ! dit James.

- Et bien dis lui tout de suite adieu, Jamesie…fit Remus en désignant un rayon.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux auburn mi-longs se tenait là, elle portait un pull-over vert bouteille, très simple, avec un pantalon marron. Ses yeux émeraude inspectaient les rayons.

- C'est pas vrai ! Mais…je suis pas présentable ! paniqua James en regardant autour de lui.

- Bien sûr que si mon Jamesie, tu es un vrai diiiieuuuu, dit Sirius avec une voix de fausset, faisant papillonner ses cils.

- Sirius, c'est pas le moment…Tu ne vois pas que James est désemparé ? Il faut plutôt lui dire que son tablier va parfaitement avec son teint et que ses cheveux plats sont différents de d'habitude…dit Remus avec un air enchanté.

- Et on appelle ça des amis ! Et vous les filles, votre avis ? dit James en se retournant vers Maëlle et Sarah.

- Personnellement je te trouve pas mal du tout…dit Sarah en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle continua à inspecter James et ne vit donc pas Sirius froncer les sourcils.

- Bon, ayez l'air naturel, d'accord ? Et par pitié, Sirius, ferme-la ! murmura James aux autres.

- Hé ! Je retiens ça, Jamesie…Mais, pourquoi tu chuchotes ! chuchota Sirius.

- Je sais pas mais je suis pas le seul ! continua-t-il.

« Gmrf… »fut la seule réponse compréhensible.

Ils se dirigèrent donc tous vers la jeune fille (Vive les troupeaux !). Elle essayait vainement d'attraper une boîte de conserve, placée en haut d'une étagère.

- Besoin d'aide, Evans ? demanda James avec un sourire.


	5. Chapitre 5

**_Chapitre 5 : La grande aventu(uuuuuu)re _**

- Besoin d'aide, Evans ? demanda James avec un sourire.

Elle se retourna vivement, surprise d'entendre cette voix qu'elle n'avait plus entendue depuis des semaines.

- Oh..heu..oui, je n'arrive pas à attraper cette saloperie de boîte ! dit-elle, plutôt agacée.

James leva le bras et la prit d'un seul mouvement.

- Merci, Potter.

- Et nous, alors ? dit Sirius.

- Vous êtes tous venus m'aider à prendre ma boîte de conserve ? C'est gentil ça…dit-elle d'un ton ironique.

- Tu sais bien que James n'est pas très habile de ses mains alors on a pensé qu'un peu d'aide ne serait pas plus mal, dit Remus avec un clin d'oeil.

James grogna et lança un regard meurtrier à Remus.

Lily posa son regard sur les deux jeunes filles. Elle s'approcha d'elles et leur dit tout bas :

- J'espère qu'ils ne vous ont pas déjà fait le coup des pétards ?

Sarah et Maëlle acquiescèrent.

- Un conseil : lorsqu'ils vous mettent hors de vous, dites-leur que les Serpentard feraient des meilleurs coups ! Ca les choque au plus haut point…dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

- Qu'est-ce que vous complotez, là-bas ? dit Sirius, suspicieux.

- Sûrement encore des coups de fillettes ! dit James.

- Elles veulent nous faire payer notre mauvaise conduite, James ! Elles ont été payé par ta mère ! dit Remus.

- Noooooonnn, pitié ! hurla Sirius.

- Nous ferons tout ce que vous nous demanderez ! supplia James.

Les filles étaient pliées mais firent leur possible pour garder leur sérieux.

- Nous aimerions avoir trois bises chacune de chacun de vous, dit Maëlle avec un sourire malicieux vers Remus.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils mijotaient ces deux-là !

- Très bien, si il n'y a que ça pour vous faire plaisir…dit Sirius.

Les garçons firent donc trois bises à chaque fille, pas mécontentes d'avoir des bisous de trois beaux garçons. James faisait des bisous plutôt « rentre-dedans » avec des « mouaaahh », Remus des bisous plutôt timides mais doux et agréables et Sirius des bisous de vrai séducteur. Doux et en même temps osés. Quelle belle journée pour les filles !

- Vous n'avez pas idée de la chance que vous avez…dit James en se décoiffant.

- Toutes les filles de Poudlard aimeraient recevoir au moins un seul bisou d'un seul de nous trois, continua Sirius.

- Vous êtes vraiment trop gâtées…dit Remus avec un sourire.

- Et vous vous êtes tellement modestes…dit Maëlle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Encore un peu et vos têtes explosent, continua Sarah.

- Il leur faudrait _absolument _une cure de « déprétentieusonnisme », finit Lily.

Les trois garçons se regardèrent. Cure de déprétenteuquoi !

- Quoi que vous vouliez faire, vous n'y arriverez jamais ! dit Sirius.

- C'est vrai que ce ne sera pas du gâteau mais on devrait pouvoir y arriver, n'est-ce pas les filles ? dit Sarah.

- Compte sur nous ! dit Maëlle avec un clin d'oeil.

- Très bien. Nous vous donnons trois jours pour nous déprenteuu…enfin, nous faire ce que vous voulez, répondit Sirius avec un air sûr de lui.

- Mais notre punition se termine aujourd'hui ! dit James.

- Et bien je propose…UNE RANDONNEE ! cria Maëlle, complètement dans son truc.

- QU…QUOI ! cria tout le monde en cœur.

- Ben ouais, une randonnée ! Avec un bâton, un sac à dos qui pèse deux tonnes et des lunettes de soleil démodées ! expliqua Maëlle.

- Tu veux nous tuer ou quoi ! dit Sarah.

- C'est pas la mer à boire ! Et puis, en plus, ce sera drôle de dormir avec les araignées, dit-elle avec un sourire béat.

- Nooooon ! crièrent Lily et Sarah en même temps.

- Allons les filles, vous n'allez pas me dire que vous avez peur de petites bestioles sans défense ! demanda Remus.

- Sans défense ! Elles sont fourbes, horribles, répugnantes…C'est un danger public ! hurla Lily.

- Elles ont plein de pattes poilues ! dit Sarah en se tenant les épaules.

- Bon, et bien, juste pour voir vos têtes devant une bête à huit pattes, je suis partant ! dit James.

- Et je viendrai vous sauver, parole de Maraudeur , dit Sirius, l'air conquérant.

- Et moi je veux absolument voir le déroulement des opérations « déprétentieusonnisme », termina Remus.

- Alors, les filles, c'est ok ? demanda Maëlle en sautillant sur place.

- Si vous me promettez que je ne serai pas attaquée par une bê-bête poilue et répugnante, c'est d'accord, dit Sarah.

- Je ne sais pas si mes parents seront d'accord…dit Lily, attristée.

- Pas la peine de t'inquiéter, ma mère s'en occupera. Enfin, quand elle nous aura pardonné …dit James.

- Mais…dit Lily, ennuyée, je..je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne idée de partir avec vous ! Ca va être le carnage !

- Pfff ! Lily, nous sommes des Maraudeurs, des durs, des vrais ! Pas de la gnognitte de seconde catégorie…dit Sirius en regardant ses ongles.

- C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète…marmonna Lily.

- Et la cuisine ? demanda Sarah, Je vous ai déjà vus à l'œuvre et, ne vous offusquez pas, vous n'êtes franchement pas doués.

Les trois garçons baissèrent la tête, trouvant tout à coup leurs chaussures d'un grand intérêt.

- Les filles font la cuisine mais ce sera _juste_ par nécéssité. Nous ne sommes _pas _soumises. Mais, en retour, vous monterez les tentes, décida Maëlle.

L'accord fut approuvé par tous.

- Maintenant que nous avons mis au point nos arrangements, je n'ai plus qu'une seule chose à dire : A NOUS LA GRANDE AVENTUUUUUUURE ! cria Maëlle, pétillant de joie.


End file.
